Test and measurement instruments, such as oscilloscopes, logic analyzers, or the like can be used to analyze digitized data. For example, an oscilloscope can display a waveform, eye diagram, or the like. A logic analyzer can display the digitized data. However, the digitized data can contain errors that may be displayed with the rest of the error-free digitized data.